


Destined Dancing

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BakuTodo, Fluff, I found the plot twist with the kid funny, M/M, Self Beta- holy SHIT, Side IzuOcha, hinted kamisero, todobaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Shoto is never home and Katsuki is annoyed with it. Deciding to try and mend their love back together, Katsuki’s address is leaked, the blonde finding himself in a pinch.Deku’s ready to help and villains will be taken down- but what happens if the villain is a kid?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki
Kudos: 17
Collections: SubZero (TDBK) Big Bang





	Destined Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I know his hero name isn’t Ground Zero but I started writing this when we didn’t even have a name yet, please don’t drag me 🙏🏼
> 
> (In all seriousness, I hope you guys like this.)

Destiny, it’s a weird word, a weird thing. Supposedly something you couldn’t control, something that just- happened. Katsuki didn’t believe in destiny, he didn’t believe in fate. Everything he had, he got himself, the world didn’t help him in the slightest. 

So as he was spinning in his lover’s arms, it was surprising to his newfound mindset. He hadn’t made things come to this, hadn’t built up to it- no. Was this destiny?

Going back a few days ago, he wouldn’t have believed it if he’d been told this would be where he was then, that Shoto would be holding him close instead of being at work. Katsuki would’ve said they were lying, that the person who told him such things was fucking with him. 

“Katsuki,” Shoto breathed, his cold breath tickling his cheek, the pro hero looking up at his taller boyfriend, “I’m never leaving you again.”

Was this a dream? It felt like one, but as he thought back, he knew it couldn’t be, not from all things they’d just gone through. 

It all began a few days before at 2 in the morning when Shoto snuck into the apartment, having another ‘late’ night. Katsuki laid awake in bed alone, feeling the cold sheets against his skin, the quiet shuffling in the kitchen.

… 

“Katsuki, are you awake darling?” Shoto whispered, his deep voice making the blonde slightly tingle, his heart jumping just a bit. 

“Of course I am, Shoto,” he grunted, turning away from his dark figure in the pitch black room. 

“Baby, I didn’t mean to take so long,” he slid in bed with him, arms wrapping around his waist, his cool breath breezing past his neck, his face nuzzled into the blonde’s shoulder. 

“You never do,” he snapped, squeezing his eyes shut as his boyfriend kissed his cheek, sighing as he moved back, arms still surrounding his waist. 

“Katsuki-”

“Goodnight Shoto.”

That was the end of the conversation, how most of their conversations ended recently. It hadn’t always been like that, so cold, and cut dry. 

In high school they were closer, when they moved in together they were close, but only when they began pro heroes did the two begin to become distant. Shoto always pushed himself into work, coming back later than anyone else ever did, Katsuki left alone in their apartment. 

He would practice his cooking skills, his fighting style, even his cleaning techniques all alone, because Shoto was never there. Always eating dinner alone, his boyfriend never taking a day off, the two never spending more than a few hours together a day. 

Katsuki was sick of it. He wanted to be there with him, and not just when they worked together as heroes. So as he felt his lover fall asleep on his back, Katsuki decided he’d do something about it. He’d try to make their love work, because he loved Shoto, regardless of his shit work schedule. 

Closing his eyes, he entered a recurring dream, a memory that seemed to be forever ago. Sitting in a classroom with his second year crush, he watched the burned boy become closer to him, leaning forward as he stood in front of him. Their lips locked, Katsuki surprised by the sudden affection but not opposed. 

It was the sweetness of the kiss that mesmerized him, always getting shivers as he tasted his boyfriend’s lips, not that they did kissing much anymore. Waking up, he felt his lips, smiling for a second. He wanted to kiss Shoto for real again. 

Turning to the window, the sun was rising, it being at least 5 in the morning, Shoto about to wake up soon. Katsuki shrugged, sitting up and slinging his leg over his boyfriend’s side, sitting on the hero’s lap, 

“Shoto,” he singsonged, his eyes half open, the candy cane strands of hair drooping in front of his face. Moving them, he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, taking only 10 seconds to get a kiss back, hands immediately reaching his face. 

“Katsuki,” Shoto’s lips came off quietly, looking up at the blonde leaning above him, “What was that for?” 

His voice wasn’t upset, it was awed in a way, as if he didn’t think that’d happen. 

“I wanted to kiss you, Pretty Boy,” he giggled, only the man below him was able to make him react like this, “Can’t I do that?”   
  
Shoto smiled, pulling the blonde’s shirt collar, Katsuki falling forward only for his face to be caught, lips against his lover’s, the two kissing again. His red and white haired boyfriend laughed quietly as he sat up, Katsuki sliding into his lap, their kiss breaking apart gently. 

“Oh I love you, My Lord Explosion Murder,” he said breathlessly, his arms draping over his slim waist. 

His heart seemed to stutter at the words, it not being the first time he’d said that but yet- it still made his mind turn to mush. 

“Mm, you’re going to leave me now,” Katsuki dragged himself back to reality, knowing Shoto would walk out the front door and not come back for another 12 hours. 

“I don’t have to go right now, I want to spend time with the love of my life, won’t you let me?” Shoto whispered.

Feeling his heart filled with warmth, cheeks definitely a bright pink, Katsuki was quiet, not wanting to move, to ruin that moment. 

“I’d like that,” he finally muttered, his voice soft, hands held out, Shoto taking his arms from his waist and holding his hands. 

Laughing sweetly, his boyfriend placed one hand on his cheek, smiling, 

“You’re so cute, Katsuki Bakugou.” 

Katsuki opened his mouth, closing it, resenting his feelings at that point in time. He was a grown man for Christ Sake! Yet there he was, blushing like a schoolgirl on Valentines Day. Shoto seemed to not notice it, the blonde hero taking the opportunity to lay his head on his shoulder. 

There was a silence between the two, the room dead quiet, an alarm blaring from the nightstand and yet he didn’t move. They sat there together as the clock ticked, Katsuki surrounded by warmth, eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment. 

Finally sitting up, he adjusted, ready to get out of bed and let his lover leave, only to be held down on his lap.

“Katsuki, thank you for staying with me for- for that time we just had,” he smiled warmly, Katsuki nodding as he slid off, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

Pulling out a brown bag, he quickly made two sandwiches, rolling his eyes as he slid a container of cold soba into it, placing a bottle of water inside, curling the bag closed. Writing a neat, ‘Shoto’ on it, he watched as his lover walked out of their bedroom, hero suit on him. His eyes scanned the room, finding Katsuki and walking over, giving him a kiss on the forehead, 

“See you tonight my love,” he said quietly, Katsuki handing him the paper bag, 

“Here.”

“Wh-”

“Just take it, be safe dummy,” the blonde cleared his throat, looking down at the counter, “I love you.”

“I love you too My Lord Explosion Murder.”

Shoto disappeared out the door, Katsuki cutting on the television, it being his day off that day. The news played, the hero not seeing anything necessarily interesting, deciding to make an omelette. Cracking two eggs, he stirred them, adding cheese, salt, and pepper. Plating it, he drizzled hot sauce on top of it, grabbing a fork and the plate, sinking down into the comfortable couch after walking over to it. 

“Now Shoto, it’s been rumored that you’re dating hero Ground Zero? Care to comment?” 

The blonde’s eyes directed to the screen, his lover on full display, blinking in utter confusion, 

“I apologize but I am not dating anybody named Ground Zero, I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” he looked at the camera, closing his eyes and waving for a moment, his smile small and only for a second. That didn’t stop his heart from jumping, 

A large blast came from behind him, Shoto running into battle, into the smoke that covered the surrounding area. 

“You heard it here first folks, the hero Shoto is NOT dating Ground Zero, back to you Daisuke,” the reporter waved, the feed cutting back to people at a large desk, reporting on other news, including a report about a stalker that was leaking the whereabouts of certain heroes. Katsuki yawned, his phone ringing, the green haired pro hero calling. 

“Mm, what is it Deku?” 

“Did you see what’s all over twitter?!” 

Katsuki shook his head, holding his phone to his ear as ate, 

“Never look at that, what was it?” 

“Uh, your  _ ADDRESS?”  _ Deku said, Katsuki not phased. 

“Oh very funny,” he rolled his eyes, “What next are you going to tell me? Some villain knows where we live and is going to come to our place? Please.” 

“They could! This person is infamous for getting hero’s locations and being able to do all sorts of things, usually stealing a piece of clothing to prove they were there, leaving a note just to let you know they know where you live and who you are,” Deku replied frantically, Katsuki unbothered. 

“Let them take their souvenirs, I don’t care all that much. Let that creep come in here, I’ll blast them dead,” the blonde scoffed, Deku protested, “Now what?” 

“Don’t you understand? They could come inside your home while you’re asleep and  _ MURDER  _ you,” the green haired man explained, the hero getting the point. 

“Well the address is already out and I’m not seeing any press, so doesn’t seem that big a-” 

He stopped; his eyes focusing on the TV screen, the caption making him choke on his omelette,

‘Pro Hero Shoto’s Address Leaked?’ 

Katsuki felt his blood boil, his eyes narrowed, 

“What do I do?” he growled.

“Meet me at a cafe, incognito style, 10 minutes,” Deku rushed to say, sending the address and ending the call, the blonde hero sighing. 

“Fucking villains having to mess with Shoto,” he grumbled, throwing a black hoodie over his head, shimmying it on, sliding Shoto’s black cap on, his hood over it all. 

Rushing out of the apartment, phone, keys and wallet in pocket, he shut the door behind him, locking it before running down the stairs, leaving the building and looking at the address. 8 minutes- he had time to get there. His legs moved quickly; his jog breaking into a sprint, making it to the cafe in 5.    
  
“Kacchan,” he heard a familiar voice whisper next to him, Katsuki turning to see his green haired friend, his big eyes bright as usual, “You made it! Very sneaky attire.” 

“I’d say the same for you but-” he gestured to the bright white hoodie he had on, the grey sweats not helping, his hair being even more of a distraction, “You’re like a traffic light.” 

“I’m not the one who’s address got leaked,” Deku muttered, Katsuki shrugging, “Now, I’ve seen chatter about people coming to your house, but it won’t be till 2 pm maybe 3, what time does Todoroki come home?” 

“Midnight, at the earliest,” the blonde sighed, Deku confused, “Yeah.”

“But doesn’t he work at-”

“Mhm,” he interrupted, Deku tilting his head, “He likes to work instead of being home I guess.”

“Do you miss him?” his friend asked, his eyes searching his, Katsuki nodding quietly, taking a cup of coffee, “That’s got to suck, does he at least take vacations?” 

Another head shake, Deku’s jaw dropping, 

“But he’s your-“

“Mhm.”

“And-”

“Yep.”    


“But why?!” Deku finished, Katsuki sighing, taking a sip of his coffee, his friend’s expression entertaining, the utter confusion on his face giving him a slight smile on his lips. 

“Like I said before, he likes to work,” he mumbled, not wanting to explain he really didn’t know why Shoto would rather work than be with him. 

Deku nodded, the two being quiet, his companion looking at his phone, staring at it, scrolling down, eyes blowing wide, 

“They’re going to your house,” he slid the phone along the table, the blonde looking over to see a wave of comments and live streams about going to the hero’s home, “Todoroki is going to get ransacked.” 

Katsuki stood up, shaking his head,

“We’re going,” he licked his bottom lip, biting the corner of it, “Come on.” 

Deku rushed to his side, Katsuki walking back from where he’d come, 

“Did you not hear me? I said they’re going to your-”

“I know dammit, I’m getting there to see if some fucking creep got in and found out we live together,” Katsuki snapped, the two breaking into sprints, his green haired friend mumbling as they rounded the corner. 

“I mean if they found out you live together and found something, a scandal could break-”

“Yeah yeah, not worried about that,” Katsuki threw the door open, the two sliding into the lobby of his apartment building, a wave of people being inside, screaming over each other, asking for the room number. 

“I’m sorry- there isn’t anyone registered under the name ‘Shoto’ here,” the receptionist said, Katsuki having put his name on the apartment, the two breezing past the crowd and getting up the staircase, people hollering, trying to follow them up the steps. 

Hurrying up, Katsuki unlocked his door, feeling a cool breeze as he opened it, his ruby red eyes focusing on the scene in front of him. His taller, usually calm, monotone boyfriend was searching the apartment frantically, his hero suit still on, his hands on cupping his mouth, 

“SUKI? SUKI?” he called out, Katsuki snickering as he slammed the door closed, Deku next to him. 

Shoto flicked his wrist, freezing the door hinges, Katsuki holding his palm to it, creating a small explosion, melting the cold substance, his eyes not leaving Shoto’s face for a second, 

“Is that the way you welcome your boyfriend home?” he hummed, his lover turning to him, a relieved expression on his face, his shoulders relaxing, Shoto rushing to his side, holding him close, “That’s new..”

“Oh Katsuki, I thought they got to you,” the man whispered, his cold breath brushing along his neck, Katsuki confused, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

A note was slid into his hand, Katsuki reading it quietly to himself, 

‘I’ve taken something important to you, don’t you worry- I’ll return it back, for a price.’ 

“Again, why wouldn’t I have been okay?” he repeated, handing the note to Deku to read, the hero mumbling as he scanned the letter. 

“You’re the only important thing to me in this house- I thought-”

“Where did you even see this?” the blonde interrupted, Shoto pointing to the window. 

“Out on the field, I heard someone screaming and when I got there it was in an envelope addressed to me.” 

Katsuki was held in his lover’s arms again, tilting his head, a soft kiss pressed along his neck, his eyes drifting shut, enjoying the love he was getting, a gentle smile rising on his lips. Cheeks peppered with blush, Katsuki bashfully looked at Deku as he opened his eyes again, the freckled man giving a quiet thumbs up as he grinned. 

After their quiet moment, Deku cleared his throat, cutting through the silence, 

“We probably should get you two out of here,” he suggested, pointing his thumb towards the door, a loud pair of footsteps heard coming from behind it, pounding almost, “Or.. maybe not..” 

Katsuki slid out of Shoto’s grip, moving to the door, Deku panickingly asking him not to do that, Shoto remaining quiet. The blonde held his hand to the doorknob, peeking through the crack as he’d opened it, seeing nobody. 

“Huh,” he mumbled, pulling the door open further, “Nobody seems to be-”

  
His voice cut off as he was yanked into the hall, the door behind him slamming, Katsuki being dragged along the hall floor at a quick speed, the hero not seeing anyone dragging him. It was odd to be certain, Katsuki lifting his hand over his head and grabbing a hand. 

‘So there  _ is  _ someone here,’ he thought, activating his quirk and blowing it up, a quiet ‘fuck’ hitting his ears as he was dropped. 

“KATSUKI,” Shoto screamed, Katsuki felt a swift wind as Deku rushed past him, banging the invisible person into the floor. 

His green eyes electrified as the rest of his body sprang with green light, Shoto sliding down the hall on ice, stopping as he saw him, grey and blue eyes searching his, 

“Are you okay?” he whispered, Katsuki still unsure what had just happened. 

“They got away, but they didn’t seem that physically fit,” Deku mumbled, turning towards them, “You okay, Kacchan?” 

Katsuki, still confused, nodded without thinking of it, standing up, 

“That was weird,” he murmured to himself, “Why didn’t they just kill me as soon as I got into the hallway..” 

“They wanted something from you,” Deku quipped, Shoto crossing his arms, “Todoroki?”   


“Or maybe they heard when I said you were the only thing that mattered to me in the house and decided to correct their mistake,” Shoto suggested, gritting his teeth, “This is my fault, who knows how long they’ve known our location and been watching our daily routine..” 

Katsuki shook his head, rubbing his cheek with his thumb as he began to run through the situation in his head, thinking back to the rushing and sudden dash out of the apartment.

“They most definitely were trying to take me somewhere, they weren’t meant to fight me. Where they needed to take me must be close if they sent someone like that,” Katsuki felt his neck, humming, “So weird.” 

“This is all my fault, if I wasn’t at work all the time, you wouldn’t be in thi-” 

Katsuki held Shoto’s face, looking at him in the eyes, 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, patting his cheek, his lover’s lip poking out in a cute pout, “I mean that shit, it’s not, you idiot.” 

Shoto continued to protest, Deku pacing beside them, muttering to himself. Katsuki’s attention snapped back to his boyfriend’s, the pro hero staring at him, quiet as the blonde slowly realized he hadn’t heard anything the man had just said. 

“Right, yeah,” he stood up, brushing off his pants, “I guess we should probably get back in right?” 

Shoto nodded, not seeming to react differently to the fact that he hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest, the two walking alongside Deku, dragging him behind them as he continued to ramble on about possible situations that could’ve been the reason Katsuki had been pulled into the hall. 

The doors closed and Katsuki let a soft sigh out of his lips, his eyes closing as he locked it, a familar brunette’s voice coming through his ears. 

“Izuku! Did you hear about what happened to Bakugou and Todoroki’s place?” Ochako hummed over the line, Deku nodding, holding his hand over the speaker. 

“It’s Ochako,” he whispered, Katsuki giving a thumbs up, the blonde hurrying out of the living room, entering his shared bedroom, Shoto following behind. 

“I’m giving them their private time,” Katsuki pulled his hoodie off, yawning, “You can go back, I won’t be leaving the apartment.”

“Go back?” 

Katsuki nodded, pulling the bathroom door open, his eyes not wavering from the inside of it, taking a foot forward, not turning towards the man. 

“Yeah, to your job,” he mumbled, clicking his tongue before stepping inside, closing the door and brushing his teeth yet again, his eyes boring into his reflection. 

Spitting into the sink, he continued to stare at himself, rolling his eyes, 

“Don’t look at that, me, you’d have done it too,” he mumbled, sinking the toothbrush back into his mouth, his reflection following suit. 

“I don’t know,” Shoto spoke against the door, Katsuki turning towards his voice, “He doesn’t seem to want me to stay, he told me to go back to work.” 

“Kacchan is.. Kacchan, we both know that. He doesn’t want you to go but he’s too stubborn to ask you to stay,” Deku laughed, Katsuki stepping closer to hear it better, pressing his ear to the door, “But he  _ is  _ right, you don’t need to stay to protect him, he can handle himself.” 

“I know he can,” Shoto sighed, his head tapping against the other side of the door, Katsuki feeling his breath through the fine wood, “He’s amazing. I just want to be here, I want to show him that I want to be here.” 

The pro hero hummed against the door, a small smile rising in his lips, holding his hand to the door, 

“I want you to show that you want to be here,” he whispered, holding his other hand to his chest, “Show me.” 

The two’s breaths vibrated against the door, a soft gasp from the other side, Katsuki holding his hand to his lips, eyes widening the slightest bit as he felt his boyfriend’s weight lift from the door. 

“I need to go,” Shoto said hurriedly, Deku’s sentences getting cut off as the man presumably left. 

Opening the door, Katsuki was met with his friend’s big eyes staring into his, a just as big smile on his lips, 

“You were listening, weren’t you?” he grinned. 

“I can listen if I want, it’s my fucking apartment,” Katsuki growled with a matching grin, his red eyes scanning the room, seeing the door open, “He left?” 

“Mm, didn’t even tell me where he was going,” Deku mumbled, blinking, “But he did seem to be excited. He had that expression, on his face, wasn’t quite a smile but it was like-” 

“His eyes sparkled and he ran out quietly?” Katsuki interrupted, his friend nodding quickly, the blonde smirking, “That’s IcyHot for you.” 

“IcyHot.. His old nickname! You still call him that?” Deku’s eyes gleamed, his hands held up as if he had a pen and paper, jotting down words on air, “What an interesting find.” 

“I don’t!” he declared, heat rising into his cheeks as he shook his head, “I call him Shoto, he’s Shoto, I don’t need childish nicknames.” 

“Oh?” Deku raised an eyebrow, catching notice of his blushing and writing into the air even faster, “I see.” 

Katsuki’s hands became hot, the crackling of his quirk against his palm as he looked away from his childhood friend who was teasing him. He ran a heated hand through his spiky hair, his eyes closed as he let out a gentle breath, relaxing. 

The reddened blush left his cheeks, melting into his skin, never to be seen again if he had anything to say about it. The hero stared into the open door, a sigh leaving his lips without him even thinking of it, sadness in his heart for a split second. 

“He’s going to work, right?” he mumbled, Deku shaking his head slowly, “He always does, Deku.” 

“No, no,” the freckled man protested, Katsuki slightly angered from the pity he felt from him, “He was in casual clothes, when he left.” 

“He could’ve taken his-” 

His words died on his tongue as he turned towards their bed, the blue and white hero costume folded and displayed on the bed, Katsuki finding himself walking towards it, grazing his thumb along the fabric, smiling to himself. 

“-costume,” he finished, squeezing it in his hands, “Huh.” 

Rubbing at the pockets, he noticed a white slip of paper, his carmine eyes catching it immediately, fingers grasping it. Pulling it out, he scanned over the sentence, blinking. It wasn’t Shoto’s handwriting. 

“What?” Deku called over, his head tilted as Katsuki glanced over at him. 

Katsuki reread it, not understanding what the person was trying to say, his heart only dropping when he turned the card. 

‘Are you reading this, Ground Zero?’ 

Slipping through his fingers, the note dissolved into the floor, Katsuki continuing to blink, his mind racing. 

‘Are you reading this, Ground Zero?’

‘Are you reading this, Ground Zero?’ 

‘Are you reading this, Ground Zero?’

“Kacchan?” 

Snapping out of his daze, he found Deku touching the floor, the note not being there, his eyes scanning the hardwood. 

“Didn’t you drop a note?” 

‘Are you reading this, Ground Zero?’ 

“No,” he lied, pulling his gaze away from where the note had been, tightly gripping onto his forearm, gritting his teeth, “I didn’t drop anything.” 

“Ah, must’ve been a trick of the light,” Deku hummed, leaving the room, presumably to answer a call as he heard the man say ‘hello?’ in the other room. 

‘You should join us, all your friends will too. You’re a valuable asset to us, Shoto.’ 

Something about the note felt..  _ off.  _ Who was ‘us’? Asset? Asset to what? And more importantly, did Shoto see the note and decide not to tell him as he did with Deku? 

A cold breeze kissed his cheek, Shoto appearing at his side, the man’s blue and grey eyes kind as he tilted his head, looking at him. 

“You busy?” he whispered, his monotone voice not laced with a joke, Katsuki knowing he was teasing, a small smile finding his lips as Katsuki shook his head slowly, “Ah, that’s good then, ‘cause I thought I’d be too busy to give you.. these.” 

Pulling his hand from behind his button up white shirt, Shoto presented a bouquet of flowers, orange roses to be precise. Katsuki found it odd as he took them into his hands, his boyfriend only ever giving him flowers once, during high school. He remembered it like it was yesterday, Katsuki closing his eyes as he went back to that moment.

… 

His eyebrow had raised as he looked at his high school boyfriend, the boy holding out a bouquet of flowers, daisies. He’d scowled, making a big deal out of getting flowers that didn’t even have thorns on it, snatching them from his love as the class stared at them, giggling and whispering. 

“I hate fucking flowers,” he’d tsked, Shoto nodding, walking away, Katsuki grumbling the rest of the hour. 

The bell rung and their classmates dispersed into the halls, Katsuki packing his bag and walking to Shoto’s desk, placing the daisies on them, 

“Why’d you get me flowers, dumbass?” he murmured, Shoto looking up at him and taking a flower in his hand, holding it out to him. 

“Midoriya told me that significant others like flowers, they feel loved and appreciated when given them,” Shoto said truthfully, slipping the flower into the blonde’s hair, glancing over at the window to his left, “Girls seem to like them.”

“Do I seem like some fucking girl to you?” Katsuki shouted, small explosions popping in his hands like firecrackers, his teeth gritting together, “DO I?” 

“You’re pretty like one,” Shoto admitted, Katsuki yanking him by the collar, Shoto unphased, his blue and grey eyes watching his red ones with enough calmness to be an ocean on a nice summer day, “But you are not a girl, you are Bakugou.” 

“That’s right,” Katsuki dropped his boyfriend’s collar, tsking, “Don’t forget it.” 

Turning to leave, he touched the flower in his hair, a smile sneaking across his lips, 

“Come on dumbass, you’re walking to the dorms with me,” he grumbled, not daring to look back, stepping forward as he heard Shoto hurry to follow him, “And if you’re going to get me flowers next time, get me some fucking cool ones.”

… 

Opening his eyes, Katsuki held the orange roses in his hands, the clear covering causing the thorns to be blocked from piercing his skin.

“Why’d you get me flowers, Shoto?” 

Shoto blinked, rubbing at his arm, 

“I thought it was about time that I got you some cool ones,” Shoto responded, closing the window, “Besides, they seem to make people happy.” 

Katsuki nodded, staring at them, his mind still on that note, 

“Really now,” he murmured, Deku stepping into the room, noticing Shoto and waving. 

“Yeah,” Shoto hummed, sliding his button up shirt off, his bare arms holding Katsuki from behind, “Do you like them?” 

The blonde tsked, glancing over to see Deku still staring, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

“They’re fine or whatever,” Katsuki mumbled, finding himself laugh, “They’re just stupid flowers.”

“Ah, so I can go give them to-” 

“AH nothing, dumbass,” Katsuki turned, facing his slightly taller boyfriend, looking up, “They’re  _ mine _ , got it?” 

Shoto nodded, the pro hero’s eyes kind as he took a flower from the bouquet, ridding it of its thorns with a quick slide of his fingers against the stem, sliding it into Katsuki’s hair, 

“Got it.” 

Katsuki’s eyes scanned the man’s hand, seeing the thorns had stuck into his fingers, Shoto trying not to show it hurt. Placing the wrapped bouquet onto their bed, he brought his hands to Shoto’s, slowly picking at the thorns. 

“Ah! K-Katsuki,” he stammered, Shoto almost whimpering from pain, “There’s no need for thAAT-” 

Katsuki yanked the thorn out, his lover’s eyes becoming watery, his pain tolerance for thorns surprisingly low despite the fact he had a fire quirk. 

“And there was no need for you to shake the rose of thorns without thinking of the consequences,” Katsuki snapped, Shoto wincing as he pulled at another one, “Why’d you do that shit anyway? You knew I’d see, didn’t you?” 

“I wanted to look cool for you,” Shoto mumbled, Katsuki finding himself laugh once again, “Hey, it’s not that stupid..” 

“It  _ is  _ stupid,” Katsuki snickered, yanking another thorn out, “We’ve been dating since UA and you’re still trying to impress me? I’ve seen you freeze an army of villains, you don’t need to impress me anymore.”

Shoto tried to protest, digging into his lips instead as Katsuki yanked the last thorn, the blonde throwing them into a nearby trash can they had near the end of their bed, lifting his foot so it closed. 

“It’s cute you still care though,” he commented quietly, Deku jotting furiously on the air, still peeking through the doorway, “Seriously.” 

“You-”

Their witty banter to each other stopped as the lights shut off, Shoto setting his hand aflame within seconds.

“What happened?” Deku chimed, stepping into the room and checking the window, “No one else’s apartment building’s power seems to be out.” 

The intercom that was hardly ever used rang throughout the room, a familiar shrill voice speaking, 

“This apartment complex is under OUR control as of now, so I ask you to refrain from.. escaping.” 

“T-Tomura? I thought he was in jail-” Deku cut himself off as a set of footsteps seemed to come closer, but not from the floor. 

“Someone’s stepping on the walls?” Katsuki thought aloud, a shattering of glass sounding from their side, the window.

“What-” 

“Oh, might I introduce some friends? Well _ reintroduce,”  _ Tomura laughed, the lights flickering on to reveal two  _ very  _ familiar faces. 

“That really was  _ electrifying,  _ don’t you think- Cellophane?” Denki laughed, his eyes manic as he stared at their friend Hanta. 

“I must say, it was hard to get up here,” Hanta shrugged, “But here we are.” 

“Sero? What are you doing? You two are working with the league?” Deku questioned, Katsuki also confused why the couple had suddenly turned evil, “You two had just saved a bus of children from falling off a broken street yesterday..” 

“Yaddda yaaaada,” Denki faked a yawn, smiling with bloodshot eyes, “We’re not here to talk about the  _ past _ , Master wants him, and we’re taking him with us.”

His finger was held out to Katsuki, yellow electricity beginning to spark from it, crackling along his skin, 

“And we’ll go through both of you, if we have to,” he finished, running his free hand through his honey blonde hair, “Now- friend, don’t make us hurt you.” 

“Hurt us? You wouldn’t-” Deku was quickly proven wrong as Denki kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the wall, his remorse nowhere to be seen. 

“Don’t question me, Midoriya,” he hissed, touching Hanta’s shoulder, whispering in his ear. 

“It’ll be just like first year UA,” Hanta responded, rushing after Shoto, the two beginning to fight, Hanta seemingly trying to kill him. 

“What are you two dumbasses doing? Working for Crusty? Really?” Katsuki scoffed, “What happened to the four years of hero work you’ve two done? Down the drain?” 

No response, only Denki and Hanta trying to kill their friends. 

“You know, you won’t get to them,” an unfamiliar voice spoke, Katsuki turning to see a short boy walk into the room, his black eyes lacking remorse or kindness, “They won’t be able to speak unless I want them to.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Katsuki turned his attention to him, the seemingly young villain unphased. 

“No point in introductions, I’m here to tell you to come with me, if you don’t, well..” he stopped, pulling open a book, reading off a page, “Your friends.. Die? Yeah that’s what it says.”

Scratching his brown hair, the villain shrugged, sliding the handbook into his pocket, 

“I guess, well come with me,” he turned, walking away. 

What kind of idiot did this kid think he was? Katsuki lunged only to find he’d tackled Denki, the honey blonde having been pulled from his fight and behind the child. 

“I knew you’d do that,” the unnamed hummed, “But that’s okay, Chargebolt will deal with your unwillingness. And also, as you probably have already assumed- my quirk is manipulation.”

Katsuki opened his mouth to speak only for the child to hold his finger up, cutting his thought off, 

“And nothing stupid like ‘Oh I manipulate people’s feelings’ or something dumb,” he clicked his tongue, “I do something much cooler! I collect a piece of DNA, hair, saliva, blood, whatever I need and then I make them do what I want! Isn’t that so cool?” 

“Sure..” his voice drifted off, Shoto joining his side with Hanta frozen in his arms, “Why are you doing this?” 

“I  _ told  _ you, It’s my order. And if I don’t complete my order, then I can’t get my wish from Shigaraki,” the villain hummed, “So, just follow me, your friends can come too.”

“Why would  _ I  _ come with-” 

“-me willingly? Yeah, I thought you’d say that,” snapping his fingers, Katsuki and Shoto were gripped with large eagle talons, looking up to see their older friend; Tamaki Amajiki, “Suneater, take them to the base, Deku- you’ll follow me or I’ll have Chargebolt deal with you.” 

The argument was cut off there, Amajiki flying through the window and out of the neighborhood, no explosion seeming to phase his claws against their waists. 

“So, the villain is a kid?” Shoto questioned, Katsuki nodding, deciding he’d inform his lover of the situation. 

“Apparently, he’s a villain who can control whoever he has the DNA of,” Katsuki started, feeling a vibrating in his pocket, “Hm?” 

Wiggling his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Deku.

_ Deku: Remember those break ins I was speaking of? I’m thinking he stole a bit of DNA from each hero he could find and now has control of our friends.  _

Katsuki thought about it, deciding that made enough sense and relayed the message to his captive boyfriend beside him. 

“But they broke into our place, correct? Why don’t they have control of us?” Shoto asked, the blonde rolling his eyes. 

“You think I leave DNA just laying around?”

“Well-” 

“ _ I  _ clean the bedsheets, toothbrushes, counters, floors, hairbrushes, laundry..” he began to list off the chores he did so he wouldn’t go insane with untidiness, finally inhaling as he finished, “So there’s no way they’d have caught a sample, I’m not sure about the kidnapping earlier though..” 

“They probably weren’t ordered to take a piece of your DNA, they seemingly want you unharmed,” Shoto commented, blinking, “It’s odd, what could they want with you?”

“If this is another recruitment offer-” 

… 

The two stood in a bar that was slightly reminiscent of an old one he’d been held in years prior, Katsuki blinking. 

“So, if you would just join us..” Tomura started, Katsuki blinking yet again. 

“Absolutely not,” he said blandly, looking over at the kid, “You recruited a kid to do your dirty work? That’s pathetic.” 

“But we-” 

“Pathetic. You’re a grown ass man and can’t even find a way to get me here yourself so you decided to have a child manipulate the wills of other people so you could try and recruit me again?” Katsuki stopped to inhale, continuing, “That’s sad. And what did you offer the kid? Icecream?” 

“Actually I was offered justice to my mother’s murderer,” the kid peeped, Katsuki turning his attention to the short brunette child, his black eyes reminiscent of coal. 

“Seriously? What was your mother’s name, kid,” he asked. 

“Mina Ashido,” the small villain perked up, “Know her?” 

“She’s in a coma, kid, that’s not death,” Katsuki blinked, fighting the smile that was about to spread along his face, “Who told you she was dead?” 

“Well.. no one necessarily, it was just this nurse told me I might not see her up and smiling in a long long time and mommy told me that usually means  _ death,”  _ he rambled, scratching his cheek, “Though she said that’s from the movies.. But the nurse was acting really sketchy!” 

Katsuki laughed, looking at the child Mina had adopted, holding his hand towards him, 

“If you come with  _ us,  _ we’ll show you your mom is just fine,” he suggested, Ashido’s kid rushing over and taking his hand, “Also release my friends.” 

“Okay! Also my name is Fuji Ashido!” Fuji exclaimed, coughing before spitting strands of hair into his hand, “Here’s all your friend’s hair strands.”

“Throw that shit out,” Katsuki gagged, Fuji dumping it into a nearby trash can before rushing back to Katsuki, taking his hand, “Better.”

Denki, Hanta and Amajiki blinked, asking questions about what had happened, the heroes releasing quite quickly that they’d been brought to a criminal base. 

15 minutes and 3 villains arrested later, Katsuki and Shoto led Fuji to the hospital, having already departed from Denki, Hanta, Amajiki and Deku as they went to arrest the league that had been present. 

Walking into Mina’s hospital room, the three found that Mina had woken up, her black and honey eyes glistening as she noticed her son. 

“Fuji! Where have you been? The nurses couldn’t find you anywhere!” she held her arms out, the retired villain running into them, his cries of happiness causing his explanation to become incoherent. 

“He joined the league,” Katsuki oversimplified, “Thought you died.” 

“You WHAT?” Mina blinked, staring at him, “Why would you do that?” 

“I thought you’d died! I was going to get my revenge on your murderers! You know, like a hero!” Fuji cheered, only to slump quickly after, “But that wasn’t the way..”

“No, no it wasn’t.. Just you wait until I-” 

Katsuki and Shoto said their quick goodbyes, rushing out of the hospital room and closing the door. 

“All in the day’s work?” Shoto held his fist out, Katsuki raising his eyebrow, bumping his against it after a second. 

“All in the day’s work,” he yawned, stretching, “I can’t wait to go to fucking sleep.” 

… 

Staring at their destroyed bedroom, Katsuki face palmed, his eyes squeezing shut, growling. 

“You’re kidding me,” he grumbled.

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad,” Shoto tried to say, Katsuki glaring at him, “Okay it’s kinda bad.” 

“I’m not sleeping here,” the blonde sighed, rubbing his cheeks with his hands, “We’re going to a hotel. Come on.” 

Katsuki led his boyfriend out of the room, down the hall, stairs and out the front door. Calling up an Uber, the two were driven away from the building and to a hotel a few towns over. Sliding out of the vehicle, the two lovers entered the hotel, Katsuki yawning as they stood in the lobby. 

“Did you already-”

“Booked the room on the way,” Shoto beamed, Katsuki patting the top of his head sleepily, “Oh!”

The two were given a key, Katsuki turning to move towards the elevator, Shoto scooping him into his arms. Too tired to yell at him from how embarrassing that was, Katsuki laid his cheek along Shoto’s chest, eyes closed as he was presumably led to the elevator, the blonde having no clue since he’d fallen asleep. 

Waking up, Katsuki found himself in an empty bed, wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a white shirt, a soft groan leaving his lips, his eyes closing yet again.

‘After all that, he still went to work?’ his mind seemed to scream, Katsuki rolling over and feeling a warm spot, his eyes widening as he heard a smoke alarm. 

Standing up, the blonde hero rushed out of the room, to be hit with a waft of smoke, his eyes stinging as he pushed through the grey clouds and into the kitchen. There, Shoto stood, coughing, waving the air, a pan of ash in his hand. 

“I messed it up again,” he choked out, seemingly not noticing Katsuki had entered, “I’m never going to get this right.” 

“Whatcha making, Shoto?” Katsuki teased, smacking the grey air away from their faces, Shoto dumped the burnt food into a trash can full of even more burnt dishes. 

“Huh? Me? Making something? I haven’t even-” he cut himself off as Katsuki stared at him, Shoto groaning, “Okay, I’ve burnt about 12 sets of pancakes, I can’t cook you anything.” 

“You were cooking for me?” Katsuki asked, his significant other nodding quickly, a bashful expression on his face. 

“I  _ was  _ but I can’t do it at all,” he admitted, grey and blue eyes dim, “I’m sorry.” 

Katsuki walked closer towards him, tiptoeing as he kissed his cheek, Shoto’s features becoming highlighted with red blush. 

“Set the table, I’ll do the cooking?”

“O-Okay, yeah,” Shoto dipped out of the kitchen, Katsuki glancing over at the counter to see the man with candy cane hair had bought groceries for breakfast, the blonde sliding his hand inside, pulling out a crate of eggs. 

He now had an idea. 

Cracking a few eggs, he whisked them into a bowl, pouring them into the skillet. Cheese, onions, sprinkle of pepper, salt and meat crumbles, Katsuki stared at the dish he’d made as he slid it onto the plate. The omelette came out nicer than he’d expected, drizzling hot sauce on his while leaving Shoto’s with mild sauce. 

“Wimp,” he mumbled with a smile, pouring two glasses of red wine, Katsuki slid off the apron he’d had, stepping out with the glasses first, almost laughing as he noticed his love slowly rotating flowers in a vase on the table, presumably studying which way looked better. 

“Place these?” he asked quietly, Shoto looking up and becoming red in the face, his eyes glued to him, Katsuki blinking, looking down at himself, “Do I have something on me?” 

Shoto shook his head quickly, hurrying to take the glasses, turning and beginning to place them, mumbling to himself quietly.

Katsuki shrugged it off, stepping back into the kitchen, scooping up the plates. Walking slowly back out, he made sure to look at himself before he put the dishes down, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Shoto continued to stare at him as if he was an alien, a twinkle in his eyes as Katsuki sat next to him at the table, his thoughts not splayed on his face. 

“What?” he asked, Shoto not responding, “You’re staring.” 

His boyfriend opened his mouth only to close it, Katsuki deciding to just eat. Scooping some omelette into his mouth, he tried not to focus on the fact that Shoto kept looking at him as he ate, the blonde rubbing at his wrist, confused. 

Finally, Shoto stopped staring, standing up swiftly, disappearing into the bedroom. It was odd, Katsuki taking the glass to his lips and sipping the wine, almost choking on it as a few moments later Shoto reappeared. Wearing khaki pants and a grey turtleneck, a black belt holding it firm, his shoes a matching black, the man looked at him, Katsuki swallowing the drink before putting it down, suddenly feeling underdressed. 

“You busy?” he asked as he walked towards him, Katsuki shaking his head slowly, Shoto holding his hand out, “Let’s dance.” 

“Dance? In broad daylight?” Katsuki questioned aloud, walking around the table and in front of Shoto, his hand enclasped in his, “What have you planned exactly?” 

His lover didn’t respond, only leading him to the nearby couch, sitting him down. The lights dimmed, Shoto closing the curtains, the room becoming slowly lit with candles he hadn’t noticed becoming touched with Shoto’s fire, his fingertips touching the wicks. 

“May I have a dance?” he asked softly, Katsuki nodding, finding himself being pulled into Shoto’s arms, the two beginning a slow dance, Shoto’s phone playing a sweet melody. 

“What brought all this?” Katsuki whispered, his cheek pressed along Shoto’s chest, “I thought you’d gone off to work again.” 

“Katsuki,” Shoto breathed, his cold breath tickling his cheek, the pro hero looking up at his taller boyfriend, “I’m never leaving you again.”

“Never leaving me again,” his voice drifted off, sighing, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“I can make this work, I promise,” Shoto looked down, a genuine smile on his lips, “No more late nights, we can start with that. I want to spend more time with you, so much more time with you.” 

Being spun, Katsuki’s eyes brimmed with tears, a wobbly smile on his face, 

“Don’t joke with me,” he mumbled, Shoto bringing his hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. 

“No jokes here,” the hero promised, pressing another soft kiss to his hand, “I mean it.” 

A tear drizzled down his cheek, then another and another, his red eyes filling with even more tears as he realized this wasn’t a dream, it was all real, everything that had happened was all real. 

“You mean it, mean it?” he sobbed, cold hands touching his face, wiping away the tears that he’d never admit he’d shed. 

“I mean it, mean it,” Shoto laughed kindly, kissing his forehead, the two stopping their dance, Katsuki pulling him even closer to him, a warm embrace shared between them, “Do you accept?” 

Katsuki nodded in complete silence, his eyes continuing to fill with happy tears, a big smile on his lips as he pressed his cheek against Shoto’s chest yet again. 

“Damn right I do,” Katsuki whispered, their promise made. 

Destiny might not even be real but as the blonde held his lover in the candle illuminated living room, he didn’t give a damn. Something made this happen, and whatever that something was, was cool as hell. 

The end!! 


End file.
